Conventionally, an image pickup device is widely used as a device for a photoelectric conversion, in an imaging device such as an electronic camera. There is a case when defective pixels occur caused by a defect of a light-receiving element or nonuniformity of a light-receiving surface in such image pickup device. An output of pixels becomes abnormal in such defective pixels, and they are reproduced as a bright spot or a black spot. An art such as a replacement is used to correct the defective pixels as stated above (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. H05-41868